1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a decorative article made from pine needles, more specifically, to a basket prepared by shaping, arranging and stitching a plurality of fresh green long leaf pine needles into a surface and walls forming the bottom and sides of a decorative article. The shape and condition of the object is preserved by coating with a protective varnish, and optional decorative braiding or a handle can be applied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods for producing basket-like objects are known.
Lloyd in U.S. Pat. No. 1,298,230 produces wover reed articles, but fails to disclose use of pine needles, or use of a stitching technique, rather than a weaving technique. Woven articles are also disclosed by Larsen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,810,969, and by Brody in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 235,420. Morris in U.S. Pat. No. 928,266 describes use of vegetable fibers, such as hay, straw or grass for preparation of a cord by passing the fibers through a bath of adhesive material, but fails to disclose specifically use of pine needles or a stitching technique.